clarenceparentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Studio Life/Department Requirements
Department Requirements 1) 1st semester charrette project & accompanying book According to Wikipedia: The word charrette is French for "cart" or "chariot." Its use in the sense of design and planning arose in the 19th century at the École des Beaux-Arts in Paris, where it was not unusual at the end of a term for teams of student architects to work right up until a deadline, when a charrette would be wheeled among them to collect up their scale models and other work for review. ...so you do a project in a week, and then make an accompanying book (edition of 2 or more) to sell at the Detroit Art Book Fair 2) Crit pieces 2 per semester; 4 total per year An artist statement must be prepared for all crit pieces, which is read at the end of the artist's crit 3) Review writing 2 per semester; 4 total per year Written reviews are ~1,500 words, and must be designed and produced in an edition of 25 (enough to cover the department, the AIR, electives and guests. Reviews must include: interpretation, theorization, contextualization, and critical judgment/evaluation, and display a high degree of typographic consideration. 4) Process book (1st years), Thesis book (2nd years) All due on the same day towards the end of the year. DO NOT SLACK ON THESE. Process books must resemble the book form (i.e. you can't substitute a book with a performance), and must be produced professionally. 5) Thesis piece (2nd years only) 6) Grad books A new requirement for 2017-2018. All first year 2D students are required to design a grad book for a graduating Academy student in an outside department. Department Procedures/Routines Department Internal Communication We communicate via email and via 2d department Slack channel (https://cranbrook2d.slack.com/). Please download the Slack app for your phone. All students are required to check email and Slack channel for internal department communications. Department Cleaning Happens 1x/week at 10:00am. Cleaning groups consist of 4 students rotating through different shifts (Annex/Courtyard, Kitchen, Work Room, Crit Room/2nd Year Hallways). Takes max 30 minutes. Keep things clean, folks. CRUB (Crit Club) Smaller groups of 4 students break off once a week to discuss status of projects. Feedback differs from that of critique in that it can be prescriptive, and work shown can be 'in-progress'. Reading Group Once a week the entire department gathers to discuss readings assigned by 4 students the week prior. Readings should promote a high degree of cognition, and all students are required to be ready to actively engage in group discussions. Department Critique This is where the magic/learning all happens. Exhibiting student must install work at noon, ensuring at least 46 hours before it is to be critiqued in order to allow reviewing student enough time to write and produce a review (ex: install work by 12pm Tuesday; the reviewer must be prepared to present written/designed review by 10am Thursday). Department tradition mandates that those students who present work must prepare breakfast for the entire department at 9:30am on day of crit. Breakfast MUST INCLUDE THE FOLLOWING (shout-outs to Helen Ip, '17): # coffee & juice # protein dish # carb dish # additional dish (fruit, yogurt, pastry, etc)